Time-Police Part 2
Time-Police Part 2 is the tenth and last episode in the first season of Superjail!, wrapping up the finale. It was produced ninth in line. Storyline Pre-Credits Sequence Jacknife enters a bank and gives the teller a note reading "Giv me yoor munee". The teller looks at him with an unamused expression and presses an alarm button under her desk. A squad of police cars have pulled up to the bank, along with a few helicopters. Jacknife is thrown through the window, then surrounded by policemen and thrown into a squad car. The car drives down a road, passing by adult entertainment places, prostitutes, and dead bodies lying about. Jacknife is booked at the police station and has his mugshot taken. He's then locked up in a cell at an average prison. Main Story A narrator states that long ago, a god named "War-Den" created the world of "Su'jail". Because "War-Den" couldn't handle it alone, he created three angels to assist him. Cavemen-like drawings of the three angels appear, as crudely-drawn versions of Alice, Jared, and Jailbot. The narrator adds that War-Den and his angels lived together as one great tribe, but one day War-Den left and his angels left to go find him, causing a great war to break out. He says that the prophecies say that War-Den and his angels will return and reunite the Su'jail once more. We now get a glimpse of the narrator, who's an inmate with wild hair and a beard, and speaking to a bunch of other inmates in a cave. The narrator says that until that day happens, his tribe must crush the others so their "Aryan blood" can rule the jail. Back in the Time Court, the Warden is awoken by a strange creature resembling a hybrid of a wolf and a bird. A talking bullet orders the creature to leave him alone, and it runs off, whimpering. The bullet assures the Warden that he was only having another nightmare. The Warden asks who the bullet is, and wonders why it watched him sleep. The bullet answers that he's a bullet that would have assassinated President Hightower, but that he never did because the Time Police came for him. The Warden doesn't understand he had been dragged away himself when he had yet to do anything. The bullet welcomes Warden to "Time Jail". Suddenly, the Warden is teleported to the past and finds himself back in his childhood, in his father's office. The Prison Mogul marches in, berating his assistant Gerald for not giving him the right prison wallpaper colors. The child version of the Warden calls for his dad, but his father yells at him for interrupting his jail business. The young Warden says that he can help, showing his father the jail he built out of his building blocks and his "flying man" he made to watch over it. The Prison Mogul becomes infuriated and tells his son that there's no place in his jail for that foolishness, flinging the block-man back at him. He goes on to add that his jail is a serious place where serious men serve serious time. Before he can finish his rant, he slips on some of his son's blocks and winds up falling out the window. He lands crotch-first on a flag sticking out of the building, then falls on an awning, is kicked by a horse, and lands in a noose, where he is promptly hanged to death at the gallows. Gerald then states that the child has just become the youngest Warden in the free world. The young Warden cries. Meanwhile in New York, Jared attempts to sell cellphones, but is sprayed by water from a truck driving past, gets defecated on by pigeons, and then beat up by a crook who steals his wallet. He twitches on the ground, calling for help and for someone to "call 9-1-1". Elsewhere, a man walks through an airport security checkpoint in a wifebeater and short shorts, but is stopped by Alice, who wears a revealing police uniform. She asks if the man would happen to be carrying any suspicious packages. The man says no, while she tells him to relax and rubs his crotch with her billy club. She says that it will only take a moment, then starts to ask if he'd rather she take him around back for a strip search, but she finds herself trailing off. A director yells for a cut, and it's revealed that Alice is actually the star in a porn film (Suspicious Package 8). She tells the director that she can't do any more, but he insists she "man up". She shoves him and reiterates that she said no, and that "No means no!". She trashes the set, and runs off in tears. Back at the cells of Superjail, the inmate tribes slaughter each other, but are halted by the cry of a bird. An older Gary stands at the top of a burning heap, sporting a beard and longer hair. His bird chirps to the inmates, communicating some sort of message to them. One inmate agrees that Bird's right, that they should respect their home. The other inmates agree that they can live in harmony instead, and turn the jail into a utopia. Around the same time in New York, Jared leaves a Chubsteaks and takes a swig of alcohol. He then sees a figure with a purple top hat and suit in the middle of a crowd, and becomes excited. He shoves past people to get to the man, but finds that he's tugging on a rich pimp's tuxedo. Jared apologizes and explains that he thought the pimp was someone else. The pimp answers that he thought wrong, and slaps him. Some time later in the jail grounds, the prisoners continue to rebuild. They're alerted by the cry of Bird, who is about to give birth. They lay an egg which hatches into a strangely humanoid baby bird, which the prisoners find to be "beautiful". In the Time Court, the Warden wonders if he'll have to relive all the horrible moments in his life. The bullet replies that it's only if he wants to. The Warden then asks if he'll be set free if he changes his ways, but the bullet says that he wouldn't, and adds that the only people he sees come and go are the Time Police, who instantly interrupt with their song. It appears that the four members form a rock band, though the lead singer intentionally messes up the lyrics, to the aggravation of the guitarist. The Warden manages to snatch the singer's Time Stick as the Time Police are distracted by arguing with each other. An indeterminate amount of time has passed in New York, and a much older Jared now drives a taxi but gets coffee splashed in his face instead of being paid. Another customer enters the taxi, sobbing, and telling him to take her to Superjail. Jared recognizes Alice, who still wears her costume from the failed porn film. Jared tells her that he doesn't know how to get there, though she replies that she knows someone who does. The two arrive at a park, where they find Jailbot, now on display as an exhibit showing "the future" and being tormented by children. They wait for the kids to go away, then free Jailbot who hugs them. Jailbot then snatches the leader of the children and shakes him, turning him inside out for the birds to eat. Alice and Jared laugh, but Alice then tells Jailbot to take them to Superjail. Jailbot morphs into a plane and the two ride off in him. The camera pans to a nearby building, where a fashion show is taking place. The Twins have front seats at the runway and are enjoying themselves, one stating that he feels like "he's gone to Heaven and died" and the other adding that he "hearts" New York. The porn director spots the Twins and approaches them, asking them if they've done any acting. He offers for the two to come back to his place and the two accept, finding it to be awesome. The director puts the Twins into the back of his van and asks how they feel about some "tasteful nudity". The Twins look confused, and one asks "What?" but the director slams the door, grinning to himself. Alice, Jared, and Jailbot arrive back at the outskirts of Superjail, but are unable to get back in (and hear the cries of a bird over the speaker). A miffed Warden suddenly teleports in and asks what they're doing outside of Superjail. Jared hugs him and says that he's glad to have him back, but gets shoved away. The Warden rants that he left them for a few hours and he place went to hell, though Jared claims he had been gone for years. The Warden then activates a code, and the doors to the jail open, showing a completely transformed interior that resembles a large park. A bunch of bird-people look over and become excited at the arrival of their god "War-Den". One bird-man squawks that the prophecies were true and that he's returned to rule. The Warden wonders what got into the inmates, with Alice replying that it looks like a lot of "bird dick". The Twins then teleport in, looking disheveled and traumatized, and with cigarettes hanging from their mouths. Jared asks what happened to them, but one Twin replies that they do not want to talk about it. The Warden demands to know what is going on, while the bird-man apologizes and says that they're his to command, only to be kicked away, as the Warden lets everyone know that he won't have the Time Police take his prison away from him. He orders everyone to hold hands, and uses his Time Stick to teleport them all away. Back at an earlier point in the Time Court, the Time Judge is about to find Warden guilty of his crimes. The Warden then teleports in with the others and declares a mistrial. The Time Judge is astonished and finds the situation impossible, while the Warden reveals the Time Stick. The Time Police watch from afar, realizing the slip-up. The Warden explains that maybe he would have enslaved the world, but that the "abominations" like the bird-people are what would happen if he weren't around to run the jail. He declares that he'll fix everything that the Time Police screwed up, and flips over to his caged self. The caged Warden wonders why he didn't think of stealing the Time Stick, but the other Warden replies that he will. The two Wardens then embrace. The Time Judge orders him to stop touching himself, warning that he'll rupture the fabric of space-time. As the two Wardens touch, rifts start to tear open in the Time Court and eject various characters and things that the Warden has experienced from different points in time, including his soldiers from the future. The multitude of anomalies run rampant throughout the court. A crystal freezes a bunny prisoner, a Warden-bat, and a bird-person solid, causing them to shatter. Jared then catches a ride on a flying craft and encounters his dark future counterpart, who grins and hands him a gun. He takes aim at a cupcake, but the bullet bounces off of it, off of Jailbot, through a floating object, and shoots through the dark future Jared's head, killing him. The craft crashes, and Jared winds up attacked by the various snack foods. One of the members of the Time Police takes out his Time Stick, which causes the flying creatures in the court to be drawn to his body and turn him into a mass of tentacles made of them. Alice climbs to the top of a spider-like machine and starts to operate it, waving to her counterpart from the dark future who's operating her own pink machine. An Ultraprison carrier ship then crashes into the Time Court, but the inmates that step out of it are instead reduced to skeletons by the Mystery Meat Monster. A zombie pirate takes one of the skeletal arms for himself, but is snatched up by a bug, who in turn is munched by Bobo. The dark future version of the Warden operates a machine to smash inmates into blood splatter, while a group of baby inmates spot the giant gingerbread men and eat one whole. One belches and the others laugh, but they're then speared through and eaten by a giant bug, which digests and defecates one baby in a stream of blue fecal matter onto the mask of one of the Warden's future soldiers. The camera pans back to show that the soldiers have taken the Twins hostage (having blindfolded them and bound their arms) as one gives the signal for their execution. Before they can shoot, the lead soldier winds up ripped apart by Combaticus, who ties two other soldiers up with the entrails and stabs them in the faces with their guns. He then makes his way over to the final two soldiers, takes them out, and frees both Twins, who are surprised but then hug him in joy. The Twins then point out the Time Judge, and Combaticus rips the tower in two. He then does a leap into the air and grabs a floating diamond, driving it into the Time Judge's brain as he lands. The death of the Time Judge causes the court to waver and everything to vanish and fade to white. A desert wasteland is then shown, with a werewolf version of Jared scrambling through the sand. An old-fashioned train with Jailbot's interface screen lies elsewhere in the desert, a sad expression on the screen. An infant version of the Warden is crying in the sand, still wearing his top hat and glasses. A withered hand picks him up, revealed to be that of an elderly version of Alice, who calms the baby by breastfeeding him. The camera pans up and away from the desert, out of the Earth, out to space, and finally out of a vat of bubbling grease used for french fries from the very beginning of Time-Police Part 1. Character Appearances *The Warden *Alice *Jared *Jailbot *The Twins *Jacknife *Time Court Judge *The Time Police *A talking bullet *A porno director *Inmates, including Bird and Gary *Bird-people hybrids *The Prison Mogul and his assistant Gerald *Henry Allen Baby-Blender (deleted scene, see Trivia) *Jared's boss (deleted scene) *A pimp dressed similar to the Warden Time Court Paradox Fight Sequence *Various inmates *Galactoids, a drug-trip ogre, and a carnivorous hand (Don't Be A Negaton) *Giant killer insects, talking snack foods, and Bobo (Terrorarium) *Baby inmates (Mr. Grumpy-Pants) *Warden's flying centaur, bunny and wolf inmates, Mystery Meat Monster (Bunny Love) *Sea-people, gingerbread men, zombie ghost pirates (Superbar) *A snowman, a polar bear and elves (Cold-Blooded) *Warden-bats, Tank Inmate (Dream Machine) *Ultraprison ship with inmates, Spanish flies (Ladies' Night) *Future Warden, Future Jared, Future Alice, Specimens 1-6, the Warden-soldiers (Time-Police Part 1) *Combaticus (Combaticus) Production Credits *Created by: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Director: Christy Karacas *Writers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Aaron Augenblick, Chris Burns, M. Wartella *Animation Production: Augenblick Studios *Animation Direction: Aaron Augenblick *Animation: Chris Burns, Chris Conforti, Chester Knebel, Kristofer Wollinger *Animation Assistance: Lizzi Akana, Edmond Hawkins III, Gene Lee, Henry Thurlow *Character Layout: Fran Krause, Hal Lee, Tom Marsan, Neil Swaab, Aaron Augenblick *Background Layout: Elliot Byrne, George Fort, Jeremy Jusay, Will Krause, Jesse Schmal *Storyboards: Jesse Schmaal, Christy Karacas *Editing (FX): Stephen Warbrick *Music: Bradford Reed *Sound Design and Audio Supervision: Britt Meyers, Ian Stynes (Great City Productions) *Assistant Sound Effects Editor: Jake Aron *Audio Mix: Britt Meyers *Interns: Jake Armstrong, Tim Beckhardt, Elyssa DiGiovanni, Jimmy Harrigan, Gretta Johnson, Kat Morris, Iona Alexandra Nistor, Terri Ridout, Aleth Romanillos, David Sheahan, Felicia Spano, James Sugrue, Harold Teitelman, Paul Villeco *Production Coordinator: Vanessa Riegel *Producer: Ollie Green *Executive Producers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber, Aaron Augenblick *Story Consultants: Dave Hughes, Nick Weidenfeld *Creative Consultant: John Lee, Christopher McCulloch *Special Thanks: Chuck Collins, Reggie Watts *Executive Producers for Williams Street: Keith Crofford, Nick Weidenfeld *Opening Theme: "Comin' Home", written and performed by Cheeseburger, recorded by Rob Laakso and Max Sternberg (courtesy of Kemando Records) Voice Cast *The Warden: David Wain *Alice, Jacknife: Christy Karacas (uncredited) *Jared: Teddy Cohn *The Twins: Richard Mather *Time Police, various: Chris McCulloch *Time Police: Reggie Watts (uncredited) *Superjail computer: Sally Donovan (only present in animatic reel) Trivia *As Jacknife isn't taken to Superjail, this is the only episode of the first season run to not feature the standard opening credits with the "Outer Worlds". *An uncensored copy of the episode was screened at ASIFAEast 2009, although the version present on DVD is the TV edit. *The ending of this episode was meant to be ambiguous and hinge on whether or not the show would be renewed. Karacas claims that if it hadn't been renewed, the scene could be interpreted as the world having ended. Since the series was greenlit for a second season, the reset button was utilized to ignore the apocalyptic ending. *As the porn director leads the Twins into his van, we can see one of them smile and scoot closer to his brother before they become confused by the "tasteful nudity" question. *The truck that drenches Jared with water has the Augenblick Studios logo on it. Differences between animatic and aired version The original version of Time-Police Part 2 ran approximately 15 minutes and 49 seconds, and thus had to be cut down to fit the 11-minute airtime. Some scenes were excised for the time limit, while others were slightly trimmed (mostly in dialogue). Other scenes in the plotline were switched around in order. Deleted Scenes *After the bullet welcomes Warden to "Time Jail", Warden briefly passes by the strange creature he first saw in the Time Court. The bullet then introduces him to Henry Allen Baby-Blender, a would-be inventor, though Henry interrupts them to say that he doesn't want to talk about it. The Warden then explains that he doesn't belong in jail, since he's the Warden, and that he needs to find a way back to his jail. He then runs through a warp, ignoring the warnings of the bullet to not go into it. *Jared goes to his job at Chubsteaks (late after his cellphone salesman job fails), but winds up fired for eating the food he's supposed to serve. A remnant of the end of this scene can be seen in the episode, with Jared stumbling outside the restaurant, drunk and in his Chubsteaks uniform. This scene seemed to make it to the layout stage, with Elliot Byrne having drawn the backgrounds. *After the inmates decide to stop fighting and come together peacefully, the Twins are shown watching them from afar. The first Twin comments that "This brotherly lovefest is Lameadelphia", while the second adds that he always wanted to see "the Large Apple". The two then teleport off to New York (explaining their presence at the fashion runway later in the episode). *After the above deleted scene with the Twins, the Warden falls through the warp and finds himself in the past. In the final version of the episode, he is teleported into that scene of the past after the bullet welcomes him to the "Time Jail". *After the flashback to his childhood, the Warden is ejected from the warp. He appears visibly shaken and laments his father's death, specifically that his father had no chance to apologize for kicking over his blocks. Shortened Scenes/Excised or Changed Dialogue *The opening monologue had a small portion trimmed out, taking place after the "angels" left the jail: "Without them, the great tribe of Superjail splintered into the twelve tribes of today." *There was slight trimming of the talking bullet's dialogue (deleted part in bold): **'Animatic version': "I am the bullet that assassinated President Hightower. Only I never actually did because THAT future never happened because, you know, Time Police." **'Aired version': "I am the bullet that assassinated President Hightower. Only I never actually did it because, you know, Time Police." *There was also trimming of the Warden's response (section in bold was cut): "Ugh, don't remind me of those Nazis! How could they just drag me away like that? I didn't even do anything yet." *When Jared mistook a pimp for the Warden, the pimp originally added that "Now you won't get the business end of this pimp hand!" before slapping him. *In the animatic, the child Warden first asks "Father?" tentatively. The Prison Mogul then rants to Gerald about there not being enough bars on the cell doors. In the final animation, it skips to the Warden excitedly calling his dad's name and attempting to show him his jail and "flying man" that he made out of blocks. *In the animatic, one of the children taunting Jailbot says "Yeah right! They said we were going to have robots like fifty years ago!" before then saying that he's hungry. *A line was trimmed out of the porno director's conversation with the Twins (section in bold cut): "Listen, I just lost the star of my new picture, right? What do you say we go back to my place in the Bronx and we get some, you know, some test shots?" *After Bird gives birth, this piece of dialogue from one prisoner was trimmed out (after a prisoner remarks on the baby bird's beauty): "I love her already. In fact, I need to love her pretty soon so we can make the next generation of our new family." *One of Warden's lines to the bullet was shortened: "Ugh, what kind of terrible purgatory IS this, bullet who would've killed President Hightower if the Time Police hadn't stopped you? Must I relive every horrible moment of my life?" *An exchange between Warden and the bullet (about Time Jail) was also shortened for time: **'Animatic version': **Bullet: "Never. Once they get you in Time Jail, you STAY gone. Forever." **Warden: What? **Bullet: "I've been here for ages and the only people I've ever seen come and go are-" (The Time Police interrupt with their song) **'Aired version': **"Never. I've been here for ages and the only people I've ever seen come and go are-" *The verse of the Time Police song is also shortened between versions (cut part in bold): "Never finished high school, got my time GED, rejected by the time army so I joined the Time PD!" *The argument between the Time Police was originally longer, and involved three of the band members: **Band Member #2: "Fuck you! You don't change my fucking words, man!" **Band Member #3: "Come on, you guys, we gotta stop fighting! The Battle of the Bands is in less than a week and we still only have one song!" **Band Member #2: "Maybe if he could play it right, we'd write another one." **Band Member #1: (singing) "You guys are dicks! I'm out of here! Where's my Time Stick?" **In the aired version, this is shortened to an exchange of: "Fuck you! You don't change my words, man!" "Where's my Time Stick?" *A robotic female voice (provided by Sally Donovan) originally welcomes Warden back to the Superjail when he returns. *There was a small cut in a line of the Warden's, after Jared is overjoyed to see him back: "I can really tell. I leave for a couple of hours and you guys let the whole place go to hell!" *There is minor censorship in Warden's line upon seeing what his jail has turned into: **'Animatic version': "Will someone please tell their Warden what the FUCK is going on here!?" ** Aired version: "Will someone please tell their Warden what is going on here!?" Scene Rearrangements *The Warden's flashback to his childhood originally took place after the deleted segment with the Twins, but was moved earlier to take place before the first sequence with Jared. *Jared's failed job as a cellphone salesman originally took place after the bullet welcomed Warden to "Time Jail", and after the deleted scene with the Warden meeting Henry Allen Baby-Blender. It then was set to segue into the deleted sequence in which Jared is fired from Chubsteaks. In the final version, it instead segues into Alice's failed porn movie. *The sequence in which Jared is slapped by the pimp takes place after the failed porn movie shoot in the final version, as well as the scene detailing the end of the prison wars. In the animatic, it takes place before the failed porno film. *Jared's reunion with Alice takes place after the original flashback sequence with the Warden in the animatic, and before we see Bird give birth. In the aired episode, it takes place after the birthing scene and after the Time Police's band sequence. *In both versions, the sequence with the Time Police's band takes place after the birth of the baby bird. The scene after in the animatic involves Alice, Jailbot, and Jared trying to re-enter Superjail (upon which they're reunited with the Warden). In the final version, the scene after is the above mentioned reunion between Jared and Alice (followed by them finding Jailbot). *After the Twins are tricked into the van by the porno director, it originally cut to the prisoners rebuilding the prison (along with Bird birthing its baby). In the final animated version, the next shot is of Jared, Alice, and Jailbot trying to re-enter Superjail. Minor Changes *Alice’s costume in the animatic appeared to first consist of a short tied top, a skirt, thigh-high stockings, and high heels. In the actual episode, she wears an unbuttoned top, hot pants, and thigh-high boots, as well as a police hat before she discards it. However, it seems her early design was also not fixed, since the top is later drawn as an unbuttoned one (as in the final animation). *In the animatic, the Warden simply walks up to Alice and Jared, wondering what they’re doing outside the jail. In the final animated version, he teleports in. *It seemed there was a brief consideration, or a storyboarding error, of having Alice and Jared revert to their younger Superjail selves after reuniting with Jailbot. The following storyboards decided to keep them at their older, worn-out appearances. Image Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1